Ethereal
by mysticahime
Summary: AU, OOC; SasuSaku; After all of this, will you stay with me and always still?


Fic ke-100, fic ke-100. Gak nyangka akhirnya jumlah cerita di akun ini sampe segini juga. Thanks buat yang udah dukung selama ini.

_Me loves you so much_ c:

.

.

.

.

Standard disclaimer **applied**.

.

.

.

.

_Orang bilang, hatinya sebeku es. Keras dan tak mudah diruntuhkan. Bahkan ketika ada matahari bersinar di atasnya, ia tak bergeming. Tak kunjung luluh walau diletakkan di tengah-tengah padang bunga matahari._

.

.

.

"_Lum... puh...?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ia bahkan tak memberikan reaksi._

.

.

.

.

_Gadis itu tidak memberikan respons apa-apa. Tak ada bulir air mata mengalir. Tak ada sorot mata putus asa. Ia tetap memberikan tatapan yang sama dengan wajah yang sangat tenang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu."_

.

.

.

.

_Ia pikir, tak ada yang dapat menghancurkan balok-balok beku itu. Ia pikir, selamanya ia akan seperti ini. Ia pikir, alam bawah sadarnya begitu kuat sehingga ia tak akan perlu merasakan sepercik rasa sedih di saat orang-orang mulai menangis._

_Ia salah._

.

.

.

.

_Dalam satu ketukan, balok es itu hancur berantakan_.

.

.

.

.

**[ Ethereal ]**

by **mysticahime**

.

.

.

.

Apa kau percaya dengan hukum keseimbangan?

Orang bilang, segala sesuatunya imbang di dunia ini, tergantung pada neraca yang selalu balans. Tidak ada yang berat sebelah karena pasti ada yang menumpukan beban di sisi yang terungkit agar timbangannya kembali pada posisi yang sama. Seperti halnya (nyaris) tidak ada orang yang rupawan dan intelek sekaligus, atau kecerdasan dan pandai berolahraga pada sosok yang sama—ya, segalanya seimbang.

Semula, Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah percaya akan hal itu karena dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat seorang gadis dengan senyum paling cerah sedunia dan kehidupan yang _nyaris_ sempurna berdiri di depannya, memperkenalkan diri sebagai Haruno Sakura sekaligus memohon bantuannya sebagai pelayan yang baru. Hukum keseimbangan hanya berlaku padanya, Uchiha Sasuke, dan status rendahan yang ia miliki.

Maka, senyuman yang sangat lebar itu hanya ia balas dengan anggukan singkat dan nama yang ia sebutkan dengan setengah hati.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Mohon bantuannya, _Nona_."

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu berisik, jauh lebih berisik daripada majikan mana pun yang pernah dilayaninya selama ini. Pagi-pagi betul ia sudah bangun dan mengetuk kamar pelayan yang dihuni oleh Sasuke dan beberapa orang lainnya (entah dari mana sang nona menemukan kamar yang letaknya tersembunyi itu) dan sebelum ada yang membuka pintu, ia sudah terlebih dahulu menerabas masuk dan menarik selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh pemuda Uchiha.

"Baaangun, Uchiha. Kau harus temani aku jalan-jalan di taman pagi ini." _Oh, bisakah ia tidur sedikit lebih lama?_ "A-apa-apaan wajah tidurmu itu? _Ck_, sungguh tidak sopan kalau nona-**mu** sampai harus masuk ke kamarmu dan membangunkanmu, sementara pelayanku yang dulu selalu—ya, _ya_, Uchiha! Jangan ganti baju di sin—huuuuh!"

Sasuke menyimpulkan dasinya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, menatap gadis yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan sambil bersungut-sungut. "Sudah selesai." Tangannya menepuk kepala Nona Haruno. "Ayo."

Gadis itu berisik, dan ia adalah orang yang melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa hati.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada lagi ketukan di pintu kamar pagi-pagi buta. Uchiha Sasuke sudah menajamkan telinganya (dan sebelumnya ia sudah memastikan kalau telinganya sudah dikorek bersih) namun tetap tidak terdengar apa-apa. Tidak ada pintu yang dibuka mendadak dan diikuti acara mengomel-omel karena menemukan pelayannya belum bersiap diri. Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur, mengarahkan pandangannya pada titik yang sama.

Berhari-hari lamanya, tidak ada yang menjajah kamarnya seperti dulu.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha, Uchiha, berapa umurmu?"

Pernah suatu ketika, saat mangkuk sereal dan satu _pitcher_ susu terlihat jomplang dengan hidangan mewah untuk makan pagi yang terhidang, gadis itu menanyakan hal di luar dugaannya. Kalau tidak salah, itu hari kelima Sasuke resmi bekerja di sana dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan setelan jas yang akan selalu menjadi pakaian sehari-harinya seumur hidup. Sendok perak berhenti berdenting membentur dasar mangkuk yang nyaris terlihat, dan Sasuke menemukan sepasang _emerald_ itu berkedip memandangnya.

"Dua puluh." Intonasinya nyaris mati.

"Wah, cuma beda dua tahun!" Haruno tunggal bertepuk tangan senang—untuk alasan apa ia merasa gembira, Sasuke tidak tahu. Mungkin selama ini gadis itu mendapatkan pelayan yang sudah tua da begitu cerewet?

"Kalau begitu, kupanggil Sasuke saja, ya?"

_Tick!—_Uchiha Sasuke membeku saat melihat senyuman lebar secerah bunga matahari di depan wajahnya.

"Hei, hei, Sasuke, tambah serealnya dong." Masih senyuman yang sama terpatri di sana. "_Psssttt_, jangan bilang-bilang Ayah kalau aku makan lebih banyak, ya!"

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada lagi sarapan yang penuh lengkingan ceria di meja makan. Tidak ada lagi sereal yang dikeluarkan dari kotak secara sembunyi-sembunyi namun cepat untuk disantap. Bahkan, kucuran susu murni dari teko kaca sudah lama tidak berlangsung. Satu-satunya hal yang menggantikan semua hal tersebut adalah troli makanan yang didorong ke depan pintu yang tertutup.

Yang sampai ia kembali untuk mengambilnya lagi, isi nampannya masih tak tersentuh.

.

.

.

.

Ada satu siang dimana keduanya berada di petak pekarangan milik keluarga Haruno yang ditumbuhi oleh bunga matahari. Dua pasang kaki menyusuri jalan setapak—satu di depan, satu di belakang—sesekali tangan salah satu pemilik tungkai mengelus kelopak bunga kuning itu.

"Kemarin sore Ino dan gengnya menertawaiku waktu kau pulang, Sasuke."

Langkah-langkah mereka berhenti. Pemuda Uchiha tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian kemarin sore. Hari sekolah, dan Sakura mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakurikulernya seperti biasa. _Kyuudo_ adalah kesukaan gadis itu, namun sayangnya ia tidak membawa _hakama_ yang biasanya digunakan. Kedatangannya ke sekolah Haruno Sakura semata-mata hanya untuk mengantar pakaian gadis itu dan—benar sekali—beberapa orang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kata mereka, harusnya aku tidak dimanja kedua orang tuaku seperti ini. Masa umur delapan belas masih punya pelayan."

Mungkin, tidak wajar kalau seorang gadis yang duduk di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah didatangi oleh _pelayannya_ walau hanya untuk mengantarkan barang yang tertinggal.

Mungkin—hanya mungkin—mereka... iri?

Sasuke tak mau berspekulasi. Ia benci mereka-reka apa pun dan berakhir menemukan kenyataan di luar ekspektasinya. Bertahun-tahun ia mematikan nalar manusianya, mencegah rasa penasaran yang kadang berusaha membludak, namun hari ini ia secara tak sadar mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi. Rahangnya dikatupkan dan ia berusaha kembali ke akal sehatnya. Orang bilang, ia berhati es, kan?

Maka, selamanya ia akan bersikap seperti itu.

"Sasuke..."

Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu membalikkan tubuh membelakangi cahaya matahari dan menghadap ke arahnya. Ada bayangan gelap di wajahnya, namun mata hijaunya tetap terlihat cemerlang. _Panas ya..._ pemuda itu menatap kaus putih yang dikenakan si gadis melekat ke kulitnya. Ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya, Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"...apa pun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap berada di sisiku kan?" Tangannya diraih dan di tempelkan ke dada sang gadis sehingga Sasuke bisa merasakan detak jantung teratur Haruno Sakura di permukaan kulitnya.

"Janji?"

Saat itu, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Namun, ia mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada lagi padang bunga matahari tempat mereka berjalan-jalan. Tidak ada lagi _hakama_ yang harus diantar walau diiringi tatapan aneh (dan memuja) dari siswi yang bersekolah di sana. Empat tahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu, dan mau tak mau Uchiha Sasuke harus menerima bahwa waktu berlanjut terus tanpa terputus rantainya.

Harus menerima bahwa masa lalu terlalu baik untuk menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke namanya, dan ini bukan kali pertamanya memiliki seorang perempuan untuk dilayani. Sebelumnya, ia adalah pelayan dari salah seorang nona kaya yang sakit-sakitan di kota sebelah dan nona itu begitu pendiam sehingga Sasuke sama sekali tidak perlu berbicara sama sekali. Makanya, ketika mendapati Haruno Sakura bukanlah tipikal yang bisa menjaga ketenangan walau hanya dua menit, ia hanya bisa mengembuskan napas—entah lega entah pasrah. Ia tak mau menarik kesimpulan walau itu mengenai diri_nya_.

"Jadi, Sasuke," gadis di depannya mendekap handuk putih tebal di depan dada. Wajahnya ditekuk, pandangan matanya menyelidik, "kau sudah pernah _memandikan_ nona-mu yang sebelumnya, kan?"

Adalah perintah Tuan Haruno bagi si pelayan untuk membersihkan puteri mereka semaksimal mungkin mengingat gadis itu akan bertemu dengan calon tunangannya malam ini. Menggosok punggung, misalnya, atau meminyaki kulit lengan dan tungkai sebelum berendam air wangi, atau bantu mengeramasi. Apa saja. Namun nona merah jambu ini tidak langsung mengiyakan perintah ayahnya, malahan menginterogasi Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

Sebelah alis Uchiha terangkat. "Hn?"

Alis Sakura bertautan. "Sudah kuduga, _pasti peeeernah._ Majikanmu yang sebelumnya _katanya_ sakit-sakitan, kan? Jadi sudah pasti pernah di—" kata-katanya berhenti di udara. "Mmm, kuberitahu saja ya, Sasuke, perempuan lebih suka tubuhnya tidak dilihat-lihat oleh laki-laki selain yang akan menjadi suaminya nanti."

Lalu gadis itu meleletkan lidah dan pergi dari sana tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa juga yang mau," ia mendengus.

.

.

.

.

Empat tahun berlalu dengan sedemikian cepatnya, seolah-olah baru kemarin siang Uchiha Sasuke menjejakkan kaki di teras kediaman keluarga Haruno, berkenalan dengan anak gadis mereka. Seolah-olah baru saja ia dibangunkan pagi-pagi sekali untuk berjalan-jalan di taman dengan sang nona. Atau mungkin mangkuk sereal yang diisi ulang walau sebenarnya tidak boleh. Atau—ah, banyak sekali yang terjadi, dan Sasuke berpikir kalau hari-hari seperti itu akan berlangsung selamanya.

Padahal ternyata tidak.

Ada sepercik rasa sedih di wajah yang ekspresi datarnya selalu terpatri secara permanen; tidak pernah benar-benar ditunjukkan kepada dunia, namun tentu saja ia mengenal dirinya sendiri lebih baik daripada orang lain. Sasuke tahu bahwa ini bukan masalahnya, namun ia _tetap_ merasakan secubit rasa bersalah.

Kecelakaan itu sebagian besar adalah salahnya –kelopak matanya terpejam untuk beberapa saat— seandainya hari itu ia tidak terlambat datang... Seandainya ia tidak kelewatan sehingga harus memutar dan berhenti di seberang jalan...

..._seandainya ia yang berada di posisi Haruno Sakura_.

Uchiha Sasuke mengutuk hari di mana ia dilahirkan. Mengutuk ibu yang memberikan napas kehidupan baginya. Membenci kenyataan bahwa ia _jauh_ dari kata `sempurna` dan betapa ia sangat selaras dengan hukum keseimbangan. Tampan tetapi miskin. Cerdas tetapi ceroboh. Mendapat kepercayaan tetapi dengan mudahnya ia hancurkan. Kuat tapi tak mampu melindungi.

Adakah dosa yang lebih berat dari itu?

Ia juga membenci hari yang hujan saat itu. Hujan memburamkan visualisasi seisi dunia, mengaburkan konsentrasi, juga memperkecil gaya gesek yang seharusnya tercipta sedemikian besarnya. Masih terbayang jelas dalam kepalanya Haruno Sakura yang melambai-lambai dari seberang sana dan langsung berlari memotong jalan tanpa memperhatikan lampu sorot samar dari sebuah kendaraan yang melaju kencang menerabas derasnya hujan. Ada decitan dan gerungan kasar, disusul bunyi benturan yang sangat keras.

Setelahnya, ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Sasuke hanya teringat bahwa setelahnya ia duduk di depan ruang operasi dengan kepala sakit dan penuh rasa bersalah, memandangi lampu merah di atas pintu berubah warna. Ketika menoleh, ia menemukan raut wajah tua Tuan Haruno terlihat muram—sama sekali tidak bertemu mata dengannya—lalu menunduk.

Yang sempat terekam hari itu hanyalah kenyataan yang didapatkannya ketika seorang dokter berbaju hijau khas ruang operasi keluar ruangan dan berbicara...

...juga gadis berambut merah muda dengan tatapan kosong dan helaan napas teratur.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan pintu, menghentikan segala kilas balik yang sempat menyeruak keluar. Di kedua tangannya kini terdapat handuk bersih dan satu baskom berisi peralatan mandi. Uchiha Sasuke menarik napas sebelum mengetuk pintu di depannya.

"Masuk."

Pintu dibukanya dengan hati-hati dan pandangannya langsung menemukan sosok seorang gadis di kursi roda. Gadis itu membelakangi pintu, menghadap ke sebuah jendela yang mempersembahkan pemandangan lembah di belakang rumah mereka. Tidak ada pergerakan berarti darinya, bahkan tolehan kepala pun tidak. Rambut merah mudanya terlihat lepek dan berminyak, namun sepertinya sang gadis tidak terganggu.

"Waktunya untuk—"

"Aku mengerti." Tangan-tangan itu memutar roda hingga posisi dirinya dan Sasuke berhadapan satu sama lain. Uchiha Sasuke menemukan sosok asing di sana, terduduk bagaikan boneka di atas kursi roda.

Mata hijau yang tak lagi bercahaya, bibir yang terkatup rapat, ekspresi yang mati.

Siapa yang menyangka gadis dengan senyum secerah matahari bisa layu menjadi seperti ini?

Ia melangkah mendekat dan kursi roda dengan Sakura di atasnya didorong ke kamar mandi. Sasuke meletakkan benda-benda yang dibawanya di rak yang tergantung di dekat _bathtub_. Kamar mandi Sakura begitu kering karena tak pernah dipakai selama seminggu ini—gadis itu menolak untuk dibantu mandi oleh siapa pun. Makanya, hari ini pun ia tidak berharap sang gadis mau membersihkan diri, namun nyatanya tak ada rejeksi yang berarti.

"Kau... bisa bantu..." gadis itu terlihat ragu, dan saat Sasuke menoleh, ia mendapati Haruno Sakura sedang menunduk, "...lepaskan pakaianku?"

"Hn."

Langkahnya kembali menuju ke arah gadis itu dan tanpa banyak bicara ia mulai melepaskan satu-persatu pakaian gadis itu. Dimulai dari _sweater_ rajutnya, rok, lalu pakaian dalam—hingga pada akhirnya sang nona tidak memakai apa-apa lagi. Pemuda itu menghela napas lalu mengulurkan kedua lengannya untuk mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan memindahkannya ke dalam bak mandi.

"Maaf," ujarnya pelan. Keran air dinyalakannya dan air hangat langsung mengalir mengisi bak mandi tersebut. Sasuke menambahkan aromaterapi dan sabun ke dalam air, lalu keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mendorong kursi roda gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu Nona tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Tangannya membusakan sampo di atas kepala gadis itu, lalu mulai membersihkan rambut merah jambu Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke benci bicara terlalu banyak, namun ia merasa tidak apa-apa bila harus memperpanjang kata-katanya bila sang nona memerlukannya. Nyatanya, Sakura tak merespons apa-apa.

"Aku juga tahu Nona pernah bilang perempuan tidak suka dilihat-lihat tubuhnya oleh laki-laki yang bukan calon suaminya." _Crap!_ Kenapa sekarang matanya malah menelusuri lekuk tubuh gadis itu? Dari belakang memang tak banyak yang bisa dilihat, namun tetap saja ia bisa menangkap leher, bahu, dada, dan lekuk lainnya. Pandangannya dialihkan ke langit-langit, lalu kembali pada helai-helai merah muda.

"Jadi, maaf karena _aku_ yang melihatnya." Uchiha Sasuke yang harus melihatnya, bukannya tunangan Haruno Sakura yang katanya akan menikah dengan gadis itu beberapa bulan lagi. Tunangan yang memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua secara sepihak setelah mengetahui kalau Sakura lumpuh dari pinggang ke bawah.

Gadis itu tetap menunduk dan tidak bersuara.

Sasuke membersihkan sisa busa dari tangannya dan mengambil lap. Diraihnya lengan Sakura yang lemas dan ia mulai mengelapnya dengan hati-hati. Gadis itu masih belum menerima kenyataan yang terjadi. Ia tidak sanggup menghadapi orang-orang yang pergi dari kehidupannya. Rasa kehilangan itu terlalu besar dan mentalnya terlalu rapuh untuk membiarkan kedua kakinya menapaki kehidupan yang _baru_.

Haruno Sakura baru saja menggenapi hukum keseimbangan.

Sasuke meneguk ludah dan merasakan pahit di sana. Melihat gadis itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat membuatnya merasakan nyeri walau ia tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Empat tahun mereka lalui dengan biasa-biasa saja, jadi untuk apa ia merasakan pedih?

(Mungkinkah karena ia tak akan pernah melihat senyum itu lagi?)

Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Sudah cukup ia mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat remeh yang sepertinya bahkan tidak didengar oleh gadis itu. Jadi, ia membantu Sakura naik ke atas tempat tidurnya, memakaikan gadis itu baju, kemudian menyelimutinya. Peralatan mandi, handuk, dan baju kotor dibawanya dalam satu pelukan, lalu ia menuju pintu. Handel pintu ditekan dan pemuda itu baru saja akan keluar saat tiba-tiba saja ia ingin berbalik dan memastikan keadaan nonanya baik-baik saja.

Ia melihat punggung itu bergetar.

"Nona," masih tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya. Ada sesuatu yang dirasakannya dan Uchiha Sasuke belum berhasil mengidentifikasi apa itu. Ia merasakan dorongan kuat di hatinya, namun lidahnya kelu.

Ingin rasanya bilang, _Anda akan baik-baik saja, Nona_, namun kata-katanya terdengar seperti bualan belaka.

_Jangan menangis_, terdengar picisan dan sok tahu. Memangnya sudah pasti Sakura menangis?

_Jangan diambil pusing_ atau _hal baik dan buruk terjadi bergantian_ terdengar terlalu kejam. Na'ah, Sasuke yang tak pandai berkata-kata hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. Bagaimana sebaiknya lisannya bekerja? Atau seharusnya ia diam saja?

"...saya akan selalu bersama Nona."

Yang terucapkan adalah janji; janji pertamanya setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu.

Ketika pintu tertutup di belakang punggungnya, Sasuke mendengar isak tangis yang pecah.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan, dua bulan, empat, hingga akhirnya tak terasa satu tahun berlalu. Dedaunan kecokelatan rontok digantikan oleh salju yang membeku, kemudian meleleh dan memekarkan bunga-bunga aneka warna, disusul oleh matahari yang merajai siang lebih lama dari biasanya. Lembar-lembar kalender tersibak dengan begitu cepatnya hingga tanpa sadar bulan Juli sudah di depan mata.

Tak ada banyak perubahan pada Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu masih memilih untuk bungkam dan tidak banyak berada di luar kamar. Tiga kali sehari Uchiha Sasuke mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya, dua kali sehari datang untuk memandikan sang gadis. Yang ditemukan oleh pemuda itu masihlah Sakura yang seperti boneka, dan ia tak mau lagi mencampuri perasaan gadis itu. Sasuke sendiri berusaha mengeraskan hatinya lagi, melayani tanpa banyak berbincang. Semua pekerjaannya adalah kewajiban karena sampai saat ini ia masih tercatat sebagai pelayan keluarga Haruno dan dikhususkan untuk mengurusi Sakura.

Bukan berarti hari-hari itu berlalu dengan mulus seperti bayangan kebanyakan orang. Bukan satu-dua kali Sasuke menemukan gadis itu tengah menyilet pergelangan tangannya ketika pintu terbuka. Seperti biasa, tak ada yang keluar dari bibirnya, namun sang pemuda menutup lukanya dengan telaten dan kembali membaringkan gadis Haruno di atas tempat tidur, menyelimutinya dan menunggui hingga gadis itu bermimpi. Kadang-kadang, ia malah jatuh tertidur di posisinya, dan ketika terbangun, Sasuke menemukan bola mata zamrud itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Ia tak mau menerka hingga kapan pola seperti ini akan terus berlanjut—bukan sifatnya—dan pada suatu hari, Uchiha Sasuke terbangun di sisi tempat tidur Sakura dan mengerjap bingung.

Gadis itu... tersenyum?

"Selamat pagi," ujar sang nona dengan lengkungan yang sudah lama hilang tersebut. Tangan gadis itu terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Sasuke, dan pemuda itu nyaris berjengit ketika merasakan permukaan telapak tangan yang hangat di kulitnya. Sakura belum pernah menyentuhnya selama ini, jadi ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya kulit Sakura menempel pada kulitnya _atas kemauan gadis itu_.

"Selamat pagi." Datar, seperti biasa. Hanya saja, kali ini ada canggung yang ikut serta.

Tangan itu turun dari pipinya dan kini menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Senyumannya masih belum hilang. "Hari ini aku mau jalan-jalan."

.

.

.

.

Sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu, petak pekarangan keluarga Haruno ditumbuhi oleh bunga matahari yang mekar sempurna. Keemasan menjalar di sepanjang penglihatan, dan di tengah-tengah rona kuning itu terdapatlah dua orang yang sedang berdiam diri.

Haruno Sakura meminta Sasuke menghentikan kursi rodanya di sini, tepat di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga matahari, dan ia tak mengatakan apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Ada yang dipikirkannya dan selama beberapa waktu Sasuke hanya diam menunggu. Tugas pelayan adalah seperti ini, dan ia tak menolak karena ia sudah _memilih_ bahwa seperti inilah hidupnya akan berlangsung selamanya.

"Aku senang."

Suara Sakura memecah keheningan dan menggantung dalam embusan angin yang bertiup kering dan panas. Pandangan Sasuke yang semula tertuju pada awan-awan di atas kepalanya kini kembali beralih pada gadis berkursi roda yang ada di sebelahnya. Dilemparkannya tatapan bertanya, namun lisannya tak kunjung bersuara hingga akhirnya gadis itu kembali angkat bicara.

"Aku senang kau menjagaku dengan baik," gadis itu sama sekali tak mau menatap Sasuke. Titik pandangnya jatuh pada horizon nun jauh di sana.

Tangan Sasuke diraihnya dan didekap erat di dada.

"Aku... senang kau tidak meninggalkanku seperti yang lain."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan sang pemuda, membiarkan kebisuan menguasai Uchiha Sasuke. Tarikan napasnya tetap teratur dan Sasuke bisa merasakan detak jantungnya pada telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Setelah ini, tetap bersamaku, ya?"

Lalu, dadanya tak bergerak naik-turun lagi, genggaman tangannya pun melemah. Tak ada suara-suara lagi yang terdengar. Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa merasakan degup-degup di balik rongga dada Haruno Sakura.

Ketika ia menunduk untuk menatap wajah gadis itu, ia menemukan seraut wajah yang sedang tersenyum—kali ini untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

_31 Mei,  
Hari ini Ayah bilang aku akan mendapatkan pelayan baru. Pelayan seperti apa? Bukankah aku sudah terlalu besar untuk diurusi oleh pelayan?_

_Ayah selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil._

_._

_._

_._

_1 Juni,  
Hari ini aku membangunkannya pagi-pagi sekali. Semoga dia marah karena harus keluar dari balik selimutnya dan menemaniku jalan-jalan di taman. Kalau bisa, sekalian dia cepat mengundurkan diri supaya aku tak perlu diawasi lagi seperti anak kecil._

_Sialnya,_

_Dia sama sekali tidak marah._

_._

_._

_._

_23 Juli,  
Ternyata umurnya dua puluh, jadi kuputuskan untuk memanggilnya Sasuke. Dan dia sama sekali tidak protes saat aku minta sereal tambahan. Sasuke juga tidak mengadukan perbuatanku ke Ayah._

_Mungkin, aku harus berpikir ulang soal membuat Sasuke mengundurkan diri._

_._

_._

_._

_6 Agustus,  
Kemarin ada latihan di sekolah, meski ini sedang libur musim panas, dan _hakama_-ku tertinggal. Sasuke membawakannya dan menjadi bahan olok-olok Ino _and the gang_. Kurasa, mereka hanya iri, karena kulihat mereka berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke dengan cara yang tak wajar._

_Aku benci dengan hal itu,_

_lalu aku minta Sasuke supaya selalu bersamaku._

_._

_._

_._

_20 Desember,  
Ayah bilang, aku akan bertemu tunanganku hari ini. Beliau tidak mau memberitahukan namanya padaku, biar jadi kejutan. Menyebalkan sekali. Setelah itu, Ayah menyuruh Sasuke membantuku mandi. A-APAAN SIH?! Kenapa sembarangan menyuruh pelayan _laki-laki_ memandikanku?_

_Jadi, kubilang saja pada Sasuke kalau perempuan tidak suka tubuhnya dilihat oleh laki-laki lain selain orang yang akan menjadi calon suaminya._

_Padahal, sebenarnya aku hanya malu._

_(Dan si tunangan-yang-akan-jadi-calon-suamiku jelas tidak boleh melihat tubuhku. Ini kan _perjodohan_.)_

_._

_._

_._

_31 Desember,  
Apakah ini yang namanya `terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi kenyataan`?_

_._

_._

_._

_10 Maret,  
Aku benci hidup._

_Kalau bisa, aku mau mati saja._

_._

_._

_._

_17 Maret,  
Aku malu sekali._

_Hari ini Sasuke memandikanku, dan aku benci karena ia melakukannya di saat aku sudah cacat. Aku benci sekali karena ia melakukannya karena aku memang sudah tidak bisa melakukannya seorang diri._

_Dia minta maaf karena tahu aku merasa tak nyaman. Dia bilang maaf karena ia melihat tubuhku padahal dia bukan calon suamiku._

_Dan Sasuke bilang, dia akan selalu bersamaku._

_._

_._

_._

_20 Februari,  
Aku membaca-baca ulang tulisan lamaku di sini dan untuk beberapa saat aku berpikir bahwa hidupku memang terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi kenyataan. Aku tahu kenyataan bahwa kedua kakiku tak akan bisa digerakkan lagi selamanya, dan kupikir _aku_ tak harus berubah karena keadaan itu. Maksudku, aku memang punya sebagian orang yang memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupanku karena keterbatasanku, namun aku tetap punya _dia_._

_Kautahu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah berbalik dan pergi. Dia selalu ada meskipun aku pernah bilang padanya aku tak memerlukannya lagi di sini. Dia selalu ada meskipun aku sedang tertidur dan tetap di sana ketika aku membuka mata._

_Seperti sekarang._

_Sasuke sepertinya ketiduran untuk kesekian kalinya, dan aku yakin ketika bangun nanti ia akan merasakan sakit-sakit di punggungnya. Namun kuharap hal ini berlangsung untuk selamanya. Aku suka figur Sasuke yang sedang telungkup seperti ini, seolah-olah dia akan tetap di sini dan menjagaku dari hal buruk apa pun. Pikiranku memang kekanak-kanakan, aku tahu itu, tapi aku tak bisa mencegah diriku dari pikiran semacam itu._

_Sasuke, aku senang karena kau bilang akan selalu berada di sisiku dan kau menepatinya dengan caramu sendiri._

_Tak banyak bicara, tapi kau selalu ada di _sana_. Tak banyak bertingkah, namun kehadiranmu selalu terasa._

_Terima kasih, ya, atas lima tahun ini. Terima kasih karena telah mau berjanji. Terima kasih karena tidak pernah keberatan dengan segala keegoisanku._

_Terima kasih karena telah menjadi pelayan terbaikku._

.

.

.

.

**/end **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ABA:** I should've finished it on 21, haha. Maafkan atas keabalan _entry_ yang super telat ini. Karena ketelatannya lumayan lama, jadi _tag_ SSFD-nya saya hapus :p

**No**** read and run, kay? c:**


End file.
